criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Down For The Count
Down For The Count 'is the twenty-ninth case of ''Criminal Case, being the twenty-ninth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the twenty-ninth case overall. It takes place in Oceania as the final case of the district. Plot After discovering that Dragon Eye's planning on executing someone as punishment under the King's orders, Chief Alvarez assures Abril and the player that with their sharp wits, they will be able to catch the heartless general and finally win peace for Oceania. They head to the battle grounds of the Heavenly Guard, where Abril covers her ears after a huge cannon and a big puff of smoke enters the air. After the smoke clears, Abril and the player frantically search, discovering the body of former lieutenant Noah Scott in his fresh prison uniform, a huge hole in his torso. Endar confirms that Dragon Eye ordered his guards to keep him in handcuffs and simply let him accept his fate since the autopsy showed no signs of alcohol or drugs in the victim's system. They investigate the grounds and a nearby abandoned military base the victim fought in, suspecting Russian spy Anya Votjka, previously suspected under the alias of volcanologist Anya Armstrong, whose mission was to follow the victim. They also suspect treasure hunter Ihaia Sanjaya, who they met in Wellington, who was trespassing on the abandoned military base for ancient temples, and psychologist Sofia Ferguson from Fiji, who was originally stationed here to monitor and calm the mental states of the soldiers who fought here. Abril sighs and expressed that she was mad that they let Dragon Eye murder one soul, when they get a call from Saduo, who expressed that he found a secret base where Dragon Eye talked to the king. As he talks to them about the location, the signal, along with Saduo, suddenly going silent. They quickly contact Jolette to track the location of the signal. She responded that it's coming from the abandoned military base they previously investigated. They look around the base before Abril finds a hatch and slams her boot on it, kicking it wide open. They hop down, seeing Saduo unconscious on the floor. They quickly help him up, his holographic device being smashed by an unknown figure. After further investigation, they discovered that the figure was yakuza Milo Kumar who seemed indecisive, saying that he worked for the Heavenly Guard, but other times, showed signs of strong opposition against them. They also discovered a relationship between Sofia and Noah. While Abril and the player were surprised about the futuristic room under a decrepit military base, Ihaia approached them in a state of panic, saying he wanted to confess that he was the one who shot Dragon Eye in the eye on the sinking ship. He sighs and holds up a sailor cap, saying that he was on that ship before it was shot down by the Chinese. He explained that he saw the captain attempting to cause havoc on the sinking ship even more by harming the other sailors, kicking them overboard to drown. He starts crying, saying that he visited Townsville to see if anything in the ruins were preserved, but to no avail. He explains that that was the reason why he became a treasure hunter; to hunt for the various lockets and necklaces his fallen have left and return them to their respective wives. After comforting Ihaia, the team have enough evidence to incriminate Dragon Eye, their real identity revealed as the treasure hunter himself, Ihaia Sanjaya. Abril held up his gun in rage, saying that he's under arrest, calling him by his infamous alias, Dragon Eye. Ihaia denied the evidence, saying that he told them that he was the man who shot Dragon Eye. After confronting him with all the evidence, he clapped and proceeded to pick at his eye, popping his glass eye out and covering the hole with his eye patch, holding it up to the player in a sadistic manner, asking if he wanted the metal. He congratulated them for catching him while they can. When asked how he really lost his eye, he laughed down at Abril, saying that he had a taste for vengeance ever since the ship crash. He said that he was a simple captain who had a love for the sea. He said that he always took men on journeys to pollute various seas per the Heavenly Guard's Orders. One day, he was sailing with his sea with toxic barrels with harmful chemicals when his ship was shot down by the Chinese military. The ship shook as he watched the sailors, some of the friends he grew up with, become burnt by the waste, their skin peeling away. Abril's eyes widen as Ihaia explained that he enjoyed watching them scream in agony and beg for mercy. As they begged for them to die, as the pain is insufferable, he started going on a frenzy; shooting sailors in the heads to throwing the cadavars off their ship. One sailor was perfectly fine and lucky and saw Captain Sanjaya murder all of the sailors and started a fist fight over him, managing to shoot Ihaia in the eye. That lucky sailor was Noah Scott. In a substantial rage of adrenaline, he started to punch him multiple times until he seemed out of it. Once Noah seemed dizzy, he punched his face one last time and resulted in him falling into the vast sea which the rest of his comrades. He accepted his fate when he saw a rescue helicopter come down and save him. When the rescue crew asked if there were any survivors, he shook his head, assuming the man who blinded him was dead. Years later, when swimming on the coast of Fiji, he saw that Noah was screaming at some trainees; attempting to control his trainees for his personal gain. It was his time for vengeance. He convinced the king to bail a young, powerful woman out of prison, saying that she could be a plausible asset to the Heavenly Guard. He then informed Faith to play coo with the King, in front of Noah as soon as she can, attempting to get him to quit his duties as lieutenant. However, when he found out his accomplice was dead and Noah was the one to blame, he laughed maniacally and said that he fell in his trap. As normal security guards in Townsville were taking Scott away, he ordered his guards to murder the guards and stop the van by any means, specifically asking to leave Noah alive. He captured Noah and took him to where the Heavenly Guard first won, right here on the ground they stood on. He also advised the King to make an announcement in a cryptic manner, Ihaia feeling overly ambitious about himself. After he fired that cannonball, he started a stop watch with a constant tick, counting the hours it will take for the Sphinx to catch him. He held up his watch as Abril shouted that she's under arrest. He laughed and shook his head, saying that Abril and the player should not interfere and hold powerful men in the world at gunpoint before he threw down a smoke grenade. In the heat of the smoke, both Abril and the player were knocked unconscious by the back of his gun. Abril and the player wake up handcuffed to a pole where Ihaia was polishing his cannon. He laughs and says that the Sphinx should have never been formed, as the Sphinx is costing the lives of so many innocent souls. As Abril shouts at him in an angry manner, he lights the cannon and starts walking away, promising to see them in the afterlife. As the cannon starts getting closer to the end of the cannon, Abril says goodbye to the player as a puff of smoke explodes in front of their eyes. They look up, Abril surprised and thrilled their face wasn't shot off by a cannon in front of them. They then see the Princess herself, smiling and pinching the rope that she smothered out. She said that while Dragon Eye got away, she managed to sneak by him and managed to save the duo in the neck of time. She pulled out a hair pin and picked at both of their handcuff locks, freeing them. She explains that she's supposed to have a chat with her father in the meeting room and wants the player and Abril to be there and here about her father's upcoming plans. They head to the meeting room and hide in a nearby weapons locker that was emptied by the Heavenly Guard when they left with Dragon Eye. They listen to Aphrodite and King Thanatos's conversation, who said that their plans in Oceania are complete and their plans in Asia are widely developing. As Aphrodite confirmed that she'll get right to work on being crowned queen soon, he hears breathing from the lockers. Angered that his own daughter is betraying her, he screams and disowns her and disconnects from the hologram as green gas fills up the room. As Abril and the player cover up their mouths and noses, Aphrodite became unconscious and was held on Abril's back. She orders the player to find a medkit with at least some volatile supplies in the military base. The player discovers a medkit that seems out of place due to its futuristic aesthetic. Upon further inspection, it was revealed to be belonging to resistance medic Birgitta Isaksson, last seen in Santorini. They ask her if she can help her friend, in which she agrees since she has been helped before by the Sphinx. She quickly and efficiently resuscitates Aphrodite, and they smile. They then ask why Birgitta is in Oceania. She explained that she was investigating the disappearance of children and that she heard about Dragon Eye's conducting of an execution. When explained that Ihaia was Dragon Eye, she scoffed and nodded, saying that she'll inform the resistance right away. However, Birgitta then explains that someone has evidence on a "patient zero" like victim to Ihaia's testing. They investigate, discovering that Anya had information. After some convincing, they extract information that the patient zero was a small schoolgirl who was Japanese and traveled frequently. After knowing that the girl in question was Japanese schoolgirl Angela Thak, they confront her, who was taking a picture on the beach. After asking what Dragon Eye did to her, her smile dropped, saying that he installed a microchip into her so long ago that she can't take it out or else she'll get shocked. She explained that Ihaia kidnapped her from her home in Tokyo and introduced Angela to a young woman, nicknamed General Spider Lily. She had bright red hair and attempted to convince Angela to become their greatest fighter to the Heavenly Guard. Through tears, Angela was told that Spider Lily's parents were murdered by the Heavenly Guard years ago because they were defectors to the cause. After the hit, Ihaia discovered the young, crying Angela and her younger baby brother, who was unable to speak. Knowing this was the right idea, they kidnapped Angela and raised her as if they here were mother and father. Not knowing that Ihaia was truly Dragon eye, he convinced her it was a priest, who was the one she told the Sphinx about in Greece. However, the strict training protocol and regulations got to the young girls head. Years later, she ran away from Ihaia and Spider Lily, staying on the run and disguised herself as a tourist. When asked where they kidnapped her, she said that she was brought to the capital of the Philippines, remembering from its harsh weather conditions and abnormal climate. They inform Chief Alvarez about this information, she agrees to go find the second general in East Asia, Spider Lily. However, Jaxon rushes in, saying that the Philippines has just been hit by a tsunami and is under a heavy rainstorm. Seeing as Mother Nature doesn't stop the Agency, they put on their raincoats and prepare for the second act in East Asia. Summary Victim * '''Noah Scott (tied to a fence and shot by a cannon) Murder Weapon * Cannonball Killer * Ihaia Sanjaya Suspects Profile * This suspect is partially deaf * This suspect drinks mint julep * This suspect goes spelunking Profile * This suspect is partially deaf * This suspect drinks mint julep * This suspect goes spelunking Appearance * This suspect has a stubble Profile * This suspect is partially deaf * This suspect drinks mint julep * This suspect goes spelunking Profile * This suspect is partially deaf * This suspect drinks mint julep * This suspect goes spelunking Appearance * This suspect has a stubble Profile * This suspect is partially deaf * This suspect drinks mint julep * This suspect goes spelunking Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is partially deaf. *The killer drinks mint julep. *The killer goes spelunking. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer has a stubble. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Battle Grounds. (Clues: Victim's Body, Modified Gunpowder, Faded ID Badge; Victim Identified: Noah Scott) * Examine Modified Gunpowder. (Result: Powder) * Examine Faded ID Badge. (New Suspect: Anya Votjka) * Confront Anya about her real identity. (New Crime Scene: Abandoned Military Base) * Investigate Abandoned Military Base. (Clues: Waterproof Camera, Locked Scroll) * Examine Waterproof Camera. (New Suspect: Ihaia Sanjaya) * See why Ihaia was trespassing. * Examine Locked Scroll. (New Suspect: Sofia Ferguson) * Talk to Sofia about being stationed here. * Analyze Powder. (6:00:00; Result: The killer is partially deaf) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer drinks mint julep) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Investigate Futuristic Conference Room. (Clues: Saduo, Katana Sheath, Small Camera; New Suspect: Saduo Jabari) * Help Saduo up. (Result: Saduo is partially deaf and drinks mint julep) * Examine Katana Sheath. (Result: M KUMAR; New Suspect: Milo Kumar) * Speak to Milo about rendering Saduo unconscious. (Result: Milo is partially deaf) * Examine Small Camera. (Result: Anya's Face) * Talk to Anya about taking a picture of herself in the conference room. (Result: Anya drinks mint julep; New Crime Scene: Rustic Cannons) * Investigate Rustic Cannons. (Clues: Wooden Box, Hiking Pack) * Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Sofia's Will) * Ask Sofia about her relationship with the victim. (Result: Sofia drinks mint julep) * Examine Hiking Pack. (Result: Cannonball) * Examine Cannonball. (Result: Dirt) * Analyze Dirt. (6:00:00; Result: The killer goes spelunking) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 3 * Hear Ihaia's confession. (Result: Ihaia drinks mint julep, is partially deaf, and goes spelunking; New Crime Scene: Three Dimensional Panels) * Investigate Three Dimensional Panels. (Clues: Saduo's Tablet, Japanese Newspaper, Black Briefcase) * Examine Saduo's Tablet. (Result: Footage) * Ask Saduo how he recorded Sofia caring for the victim. (Result: Saduo goes speluking, Sofia is partially deaf and goes spelunking) * Examine Japanese Newspaper. (Result: Lone Wanderer) * Talk to Milo about abandoning Japan. (Result: Milo drinks mint julep and goes spelunking) * Examine Black Briefcase. (Result: Bomb) * Examine Bomb. (Result: Defused Bomb) * Examine Defused Bomb. (Result: Russian Symbol) * Interrogate Anya about planning on blowing up the victim. (Result: Anya is partially deaf and goes spelunking) * Investigate Fallen Wagon. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed; Clues: Spelunking Gear Crate, Earmuffs) * Examine Spelunking Gear Crate. (Result: DNA) * Examine Earmuffs. (Result: White Cream) * Analyze DNA. (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears blue eyes) * Analyze White Cream. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has a stubble) * Arrest the killer now! (1 star) * Move on to Eye of the Beholder (6/6). Eye of the Beholder (6/6) * Thank Aphrodite for saving them. (Reward: 20,000) * Investigate Futuristic Conference Room. (Clues: Locker) * Hide in the locker and eavesdrop on Aphrodite's conversation. * Investigate Abandoned Military Base. (Clues: Cyber-Medkit) * Examine Cyber-Medkit. (Result: Birgitta's ID) * See if Birgitta can save Aphrodite. (Reward: Medic Cap) * Investigate Battle Grounds. (Clues: Burnt File) * Examine Burnt File. (Result: Anya's Signature) * Speak to Anya about confronting Angela. (Reward: Burger) * Confront Angela about being Patient Zero. * Move on to a new case now!